


一輛不合格的假車

by RSGS



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 防蔽真的不容易......





	一輛不合格的假車

朴正洙有個壞習慣，他總是喜歡在早上剛起床的時候蹭金希澈。

早晨的陽光讓房間亮起來的時候朴正洙伸著懶腰醒了，他偏過頭去看身旁的人，金希澈背對著窗戶面向他，頂著雞窩頭抱著被子睡得正香。

金希澈現在睡覺沒那麼容易被干擾了，過了年少精神抖擻又神經敏感的時期，兩人的睡眠終於趕上了正常人的品質。  
通常金希澈會比朴正洙起得再晚一點，這時候朴正洙就會轉過身仔細端詳起睡著的金希澈，稍稍被頭髮蓋住的長睫毛、優越高挺的鼻樑、紅潤的臉頰，連埋在棉被裡的嘴唇朴正洙都能想像是多麼完美。

然後朴正洙就會忍不住湊上去用鼻子碰碰金希澈的臉，潔癖如他還是沒辦法接受自己帶著剛睡醒的口氣糊金希澈一臉吻。

接著一個翻身，朴正洙甩掉棉被就跨坐在金希澈的身上，這時候朴正洙已經完全醒了，倒是金希澈突然被翻回正面還沒搞清楚發生什麼事，只能迷迷糊糊嘟嘟囔囔的抬手遮住陽光，另一隻手試圖去勾突然消失的棉被。

也不在意金希澈的兩隻手跟他尚未清醒的混沌腦子在幹嘛，朴正洙笑著輕哼出聲，他把雙手撐在金希澈身側，俯下身去又用鼻子碰了碰他。

塌著腰的姿勢讓朴正洙穿著四角褲的臀部整好蹭上金希澈早晨略有反應的部位，都是男人嘛，誰還沒點生理反應了，但朴正洙又勾起嘴角，像個準備惡作劇的孩子。

朴正洙保持著這個姿勢，開始緩緩的蹭了起來，幅度小到讓人以為身上的人還只是個初出茅廬容易害羞的小伙子。  
朴正洙忽輕忽重的磨著金希澈，用各種角度壓過金希澈的敏感處，看著金希澈本來因為棉被被替踢走而褪去紅潤的臉頰又漸漸攀上熱氣。

金希澈已經習慣自己被這種方式"叫醒"了，真不知道朴正洙在想什麼。  
金希澈抬起原本蓋在眼睛上的手臂飄了一眼身上還在蹭著的朴正洙，朴正洙像接收到危險訊息一樣，停止動作翻身下床跑進廁所開始洗漱，彷彿已經做過了千百遍一樣一連串動作一氣呵成，事實上也的確做過了千百遍。

金希澈進到浴室的時候朴正洙正站在洗手台前刷牙，金希澈走過去從背後抱著他，把頭埋進朴正洙的頸間。朴正洙被金希澈亂翹的頭髮和他溫熱的鼻息弄得咯咯笑，咧了嘴露出滿口泡沫。

"還笑？"金希澈掐了一把朴正洙的屁股，"你這個撩了就跑的毛病到底哪學的？"

朴正洙還在笑，完全沒有打算回答金希澈的問題。金希澈把手伸進朴正洙寬大的上衣裡撓他的腰，朴正洙笑的掙扎起來。

"撩起火了你滅嗎？啊？"金希澈沙啞的聲音激得朴正洙顫了顫，  
"滅，我滅"朴正洙笑著握住腰間金希澈的手。

金希澈把手從朴正洙的手中抽出來，"夾緊點，"他拍了拍朴正洙的大腿，"好好刷牙，別刷太快。"

朴正洙真的就乖乖的開始仔細刷牙，夾緊腿刷。  
金希澈悶著聲在朴正洙腿間動作，也是一個有潔癖的人，牙還沒刷大氣都不敢喘一下。  
金希澈滾燙的抽插有一下沒一下的擦過朴正洙的下身，朴正洙恍恍惚惚的想著也許剛才自己在蹭的時候金希澈就是這種搔又搔不到癢處的難耐。

朴正洙漱掉最後一口泡沫的時候金希澈吭了一聲射在衛生紙裡，朴正洙拿起金希澈的牙刷擠了一大坨牙膏轉身塞進他嘴裡，"趕緊刷，"  
他捧著金希澈的臉，帶著剛刷完牙的清新大大的親了一口金希澈的臉頰，"早安。"

"我也愛你。"這回換金希澈滿口泡沫含含糊糊的說。

**Author's Note:**

> 防蔽真的不容易......


End file.
